


Last Day To Remember

by NeyMessi_FCB (Sherlockophobia)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockophobia/pseuds/NeyMessi_FCB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still alive and was rushed to the hospital where he slipped into a coma. The doctors weren't sure he would pull through, but he eventually did; not without severe brain damage, though. They told his parents and I that he had the mentality of a three year old and they were not optimistic that he would ever improve. These are my updates to the world and my personal place to vent about what happened to Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not turn into JohnLock, depending on where I wish to take it. Currently, it is just little updates as if John was on a forum or blog. I will probably turn it into an actual story.

02/03/2013: I have been enduring a week straight of watching Sesame Street. I guess it is worth it for him. The doctor said there is slight improvement, but he said not to get my hopes up. He may never be the great mind he once was again. It is depressing, but at least he is still around, right? We may have lost a brilliant mind, but we haven't lost a brilliant man. His mum and dad are worried out of their minds and last I heard, his mum still cries every night. His dad has stopped humming. Mycroft calls to check in once in a while, but we like to keep him away because he is not good with children and we all remember the way he treated them while they were growing up. We still believe you will make a full recovery and I love you, Sherlock Holmes.

15 comments

10/03/2013: I took him to the doctor today for a check up. This time, he didn't have a tantrum when he had to go through the routine things to look at his brain activity. The doctor scheduled us for another MRI in two weeks. I hope all goes well. Afterward, I bought him ice cream at the local fast food restaurant and we went home to the flat. Back to Sesame Street. His favourite seems to be Cookie Monster. I wish I could say it is nice to not hear insults and how other humans are of lesser value than him, but honestly, I kind of miss it.

12 comments

17/03/2013: Today is Saint Patrick’s Day and I purchased him a Leprechaun hat along with a fake red beard. Sherlock seems to enjoy it. Lucky Charms for breakfast, corn beef and cabbage for lunch (he didn't touch the cabbage), and some other Irish food that I don't remember the name of for dinner. No alcohol for either of us. Him for obvious reasons and myself? Well, it is no fun alone. He wasn't too thrilled after he woke up when I gently pinched him for not wearing green, he threw a fit, but calmed down when I put on Sesame Street.

25 comments

19/03/2013: I know some of you say me pinching him was cruel and harmful, but it was all in good fun and I did not hurt him. I used no force, so it was more like a gentle grab of the skin on his arm. Nonetheless, he still didn't like it. He has a new favourite SS (that is Sesame Street for those who don't know) character. Apparently, he likes the "big elephalent". I assume he means Snuffalupagus. Today was an average day, or as average as it can be with Sherlock and his mind of a three year old. Hopefully in a few months he learns coherent sentences; maybe reading picture books by himself.

8 comments

25/03/2013: Thank you all for your continued support. I would love to return to work, but not with Sherlock in this condition. Mycroft gives me checks twice a week to keep everything up and Mrs. Hudson drops off baked goods whenever she can. It is hard dealing with a thirty-one year old who acts like a toddler; at least he is no longer in a coma. His MRI is in five days, wish us both luck. 

29 comments

30/03/2013: Today is the day when I take him in for his MRI appointment. Thank you Molly for stopping by with the cupcakes, it should brighten his mood and help lessen the tension for the doctors and himself. He sure does have a sweet tooth. I am sorry he threw his juice on you, though. I'm sure you didn't mind too much, at least I hope not. I still owe you a new blouse, no matter how much you protest. I know you miss Sherlock as much as I do, so thank you for all you have been doing for him. If he is good, I am taking him to the zoo, but I will anyway even if he isn't good. 

19 comments

30/03/2013: Part two of the MRI update. When I was checking him in, the news was on and reporting about another attempted robbery of the Crown Jewels. It reminded me of when James Moriarty tried stealing them and Sherlock faced him in court. I wish the game would be on again, though sadly, I fear it never will be. He showed no interest in the telly and was too busy playing with the children toys the staff put out and while working on consuming his second cupcake for the day. He had a bit of anxiety while going into the machine and cried a bit when he couldn't see me any more; I don't blame him. Being pushed into a big metal tube while being forced to lay still on a table would scare anyone who couldn't comprehend what was happening. The doctor who examined him said we will have to wait three days for the results and to take him back in the next day to discuss the findings. I gave him another cupcake and took him to the zoo. He liked the penguins the most, they were "big fluffy bunnies". I'm not sure why he thinks they resemble bunnies or assume they are fluffy, but at least it stimulates his mind.

31 comments

04/04/2013: Well, the results have come in through the post today. It is more reliable than a call to my mobile because data can be lost easily. My optimism was not high due to not wanting to upset myself if nothing changed or things got worse. Sherlock is currently in the living room keeping himself entertained with building blocks, so I have time to read up on the paperwork and make another appointment for tomorrow. I can process my emotions better this way and don't have to worry about Sherlock wondering why "Jawn" is upset. As much as I wish he remembered my name, he didn't, so I had to re-teach him. He calls me "Jawn" with emphasis on the "w", instead of John, as well as spelling it that way. It is kind of cute. Anyway, back to the results. I went over them and it seems like he has improved a tiny bit more. It is probably due to the constant mental stimulation from things around him. You don't know how happy I am. I wish I could tell him what was going on and that he is getting better, but I know he won't understand.

26 comments

05/04/2013: Doctor's again. He is starting to like Dr. Schwartz more and doesn't call him poop head any longer. He told me that Sherlock is slowly improving and he hopes by the end of the year he will be at the level of a five year old. This blew me away because for so long I thought he would never wake up again or be what he used to be. Of course, he will never be his former self fully again, though he will be mostly there. Other news is that he has 98% control of his bladder and bowel movements, so he rarely has accidents. I suppose I am glad Mary and I fell out a couple months ago while he was still comatose. She couldn't handle my level of depression that this brought since it was worse than him being dead (so we thought when he "jumped" from St. Bart's). She ended up leaving a month before our son was born. I know it was for the better, because now having to deal with Sherlock like he is, I realised I do not want kids. If they are anything like him, then I cannot handle it. I still see my baby every so often, but we are closing in on the final stages of our divorce, Mary and I, so it becomes complex.

22 comments

27/04/2013: I apologise for not updating for nearly a month, but things have become a bit hectic. It is nothing serious, just Sherlock is now learning to understand picture books more and we are going on more outings in the public, so I haven't had time to tell you guys how he has been. With the Mary situation, we finished the divorce and have settled on me seeing my son each weekend. I don't feel comfortable having Sherlock around him just yet, but he seems to like to call him "bay Jawn". I think he means "baby John". At least he realises the kid is mine and is an infant. Hopefully in a few weeks I can introduce him to the little guy.

31 comments

06/05/2013: The happiest moment of my life it seems is happening today. I bought Sherlock a pirate hat and now he believes he is a pirate. This is progress. Things from his childhood were popping up now, so that means his brain is working on bringing him back by tapping into past memories he had. Things that make him happy. I will keep an eye on him and report any possible changes to you guys. It is finally looking up for Sherlock Holmes.

16 comments

10/05/2013: Guys, the negative comments are not needed, so please keep them away. Sherlock took one look at the red stuffed dog I got him and automatically named it "Redbwear". Redbeard, if you do not understand child-talk. I nearly cried and I actually did in the shower that night after he went to bed with "Redbwear". Oh my god, Sherlock, I wish you would be able to understand how wonderful this is and how amazing you are. Please keep getting better, not only for me, but for yourself.

21 comments

19/05/2013: Nothing interesting happened, so I figure I would let the new readers know what happened to him. If you didn't catch in the media what happened to the great Sherlock Holmes, then read on to understand. Eight months ago, Sherlock and I were on a rather brutal case. Another serial killer was taking down a lot of people, and of course, he had to take this one up. The guy would either shoot or stab his victims until they were dead. Sometimes we didn't sleep for days while some we were just too tired to move. Everything seemed to be going okay, he was on the trail of the murderer, Lestrade always three steps behind, while I just tagged along to do what I usually would do. Well, Sherlock had made a mistake when he thought the man was taking out another person at a flat. He wasn't wrong, but he walked straight into a trap. I knew something was off, it was a strong feeling, but Sherlock did not rely on instinct and "gut feelings" much. Something about it not being logical, which didn't really make sense considering you should always listen to your instinct. While he was walking down the hallway, a bullet came from the other end and struck him in the head. Of course I screamed something that had to do with cursing at an imaginary religious being, but I was at his side in an instant with the Scotland Yard on their way. He was still alive and was rushed to the hospital where he slipped into a coma. The doctors weren't sure he would pull through, but he eventually did; not without severe brain damage, though. They told his parents and I that he had the mentality of a three year old and they were not optimistic that he would ever improve. These are my updates to the world and my personal place to vent about what happened to Sherlock.

58 comments


End file.
